


Martini

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tilly feeds their guest.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Martini

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sylvia sucks in a breath and her nerves shudder through her, her fingers balling into tight fists at her side. She tells herself to relax. She told herself that she’d take more risks. She’d stop listening to her mother and follow her gut, listen to her instincts, and embrace the scintillating unknown. Everything she knows about this, everything she’s read and fantasized over, seemed so... _thrilling_. She’s excited to try, but equally as terrified. It takes a long moment for her to lift her hand to the panel besides the door. There’s a brief pause while the occupant on the other side ponders her acceptance, and then the door whisks open. 

Sylvia steps swiftly through it. The door slams shut behind her, locking her inside, sealing off her fate. Philippa Georgiou is standing there. Except it’s _not_ Philippa Georgiou, not the valiant captain she once admired. It’s the twisted, Terran counterpart: a cruel doppelganger with red eyes and vicious fangs. She smirks at Sylvia like a hunter with cornered prey. 

Sylvia squeaks, “Hi,” for lack of anything better to say, then wishes she hadn’t spoken at all. She slams her jaw shut. Georgiou’s grin doesn’t falter. 

Georgiou takes a step closer, sucking Sylvia right into her orbit. They’re so close that Sylvia can _feel_ the heat off her body. She’s so _hot_. Maybe that’s why Sylvia’s willing to risk this, but she’d like to think it’s more than just primitive, base lust. She tells herself that it’s some sort of scientific experiment—examining what happens when her DNA’s used to sustain a life form from another universe.

Georgiou purrs, “So. You’ve considered my request.” Her voice is smooth, seductive, low and full of innuendo—it washes over Sylvia with palpable _power_. Sylvia nods and swallows.

“I have. I mean—I accept. That is, uh, I consent. To one bite. Just one! I don’t—I’m not saying I won’t again, just, y’know, should try it first, be sure there aren’t any—not that I think you’d—”

“Shut up, Tilly.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Georgiou chuckles softly. She even murmurs, “Good girl,” like praising a cat. Bizarrely, it still makes Sylvia preen.

Then Georgiou’s arm is around her waist, and Sylvia’s pulled in so fast that she has no time to react—she’s slammed against Georgiou’s trim body, flattened against her taut curves, and Sylvia releases a little, shameful moan, just from that contact alone. Georgiou holds her in tightly, and suddenly, their mouths are pressed together.

Sylvia wasn’t expecting that. She had a feeling it would be _intimate_ , which is maybe why she agreed, but she didn’t actually think there would be foreplay. She appreciates it. Georgiou takes advantage of her surprise and shoves an insistent tongue into her mouth that she eagerly accepts. Georgiou’s exactly as spectacular as Sylvia would’ve guessed. She kisses Sylvia with finesse and style, a skill rife with experience, claiming Sylvia’s mouth and turning her brain to mush. The kiss lingers until Sylvia’s breathless, and when Georgiou pulls away, Sylvia can only gasp, “Wow.”

Another kiss brushes across the corner of her lips. Then her cheek, then her chin, tilted down below her jaw. She feels Georgiou’s warm mouth spread open around her throat, and the hard, cold press of Georgiou’s fangs glides across her skin. Sylvia’s heart is beating twice as fast as it should be.

Georgiou clamps down, sinking into her, and Sylvia _screams_.

It hurts. It’s sharp, sudden, _painful_ , but then Georgiou’s saliva sinks into her trembling flesh, and it feels so _good_. The conflicting signals go off in Sylvia’s brain, completely destabilizing her—she’d collapse if Georgiou weren’t holding her up. Georgiou slurps her up in greedy, rough gulps that makes Sylvia’s head spin every time. She can feel her blood rushing through her veins, leaping to please. She loses equilibrium and grows increasingly dizzy. She thinks she might be wet, but it’s hard to keep track of her whole body. 

Then Georgiou rips out, and Sylvia’s at a loss. She stumbles back and topples right to the ground, her knees giving way. She just barely catches herself with her outstretched arms before her head hits the floor. Her vision’s swimming. She can feel the slow trickle of leftover blood slicking along her shoulder. 

She blearily peers up to see Georgiou licking her reddened lips. She looks absolutely feral, but she’s also the most gorgeous woman that Sylvia’s ever seen. 

Georgiou lifts a brow and comments, as though surprised, “Delicious. I may have to try you again sometime, Ensign.”

For once, Sylvia’s speechless. She tries to rasp her approval, but nothing comes out. 

Georgiou gestures towards the door. She orders, “I’m done with you for now. Leave.”

Sylvia hazily nods. She pushes weakly up to her feet. One hand clamps around her neck, keeping more blood from bubbling up out of the two puncture wounds. The other catches the doorframe as she stumbles through it, dazedly hoping she can return again as soon as she’s healed.


End file.
